1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for processing multiple web feeds received from a web feed document server. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated feed reader indexing.
2. Related Art
Information, such as news, sports, or other information, may be distributed by publishers of the information using web feeds, such as really simple syndication (RSS) web feeds. Users of consumer electronics devices may subscribe to web feeds of interest. Once subscribed, the users receive updated information distributed from web feed servers in the form of web feed documents. This updated information includes both significant changes and minor textual changes to the information associated with the subscribed web feed. If a user is subscribed to multiple web feeds, the user may receive multiple updates to information associated with the multiple subscribed web feeds.